1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for cylindrical fluid containers, and more particularly, to sealing groove covers for cylindrical fluid containers having a circular female groove for sealing to a mated male element of a removable lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cylindrical fluid containers, such as paint cans, include a removable circular lid having a circular male element disposed around its permimeter. The male element of the lid forms an interference fit with a mated female groove which extends around the interior perimeter of the container top.
The interference fit between the male element of the lid and the female groove of the container forms a fluid tight seal which can easily be resealed if the female groove of the container is maintained in a clean and dry state.
If the container female groove becomes partially filled with paint, it becomes difficult to reinsert the male element of the lid back into the female groove of the container. Under such circumstances, either resealing of the lid to the container is impossible or the imcompressible fluid remaining in the female groove is squirted out onto the user or onto an adjacent surface.
Alternatively, paint or some other volatile fluid typically stored in the container may dry and harden within the female groove. This condition either prevents reattachment of the lid to the container or forms a non-airtight, leaky seal between the lid and the container. The occurrence of either alternative enables air to circulate into the interior of the container and causes the volatile components of the fluid to evaporate. After a minimal period of time, the paint or other fluid disposed within the container becomes unusable and must be discarded.
If the lid is resealed to a container female groove which includes paint or another volatile fluid, part of that fluid evaporates and forms a glue-like bond between the lid and the female groove of the container which frequently either prevents removal of the lid from the container or causes damages to either the lid or the sealing female groove as a result of a user's attempt to remove the lid from the container.